Su Toque
by Me and I
Summary: #1 Soy malisima en títulos y en summarys. #2 Summary: "Era una decisión difícil, romper las reglas, o, volverme loca. Solo tomó un segundo decidirme." #3 Se que a lo mejor no sea tan bueno, pero es por eso que quiero que dejen reviews!


**Okey, admito que no soy una muy buena escritora, pero llegué aquí para aprender... así que no editen sus comments!!!**

**Disclarmer: Lamentablemente no soy millonaria, ni madre, ni JKR**

Capitulo I  
La Biblioteca

Lo más probable es que me vuelva loca. Pero la vida de los artistas es más o menos así. Yo quiero se escritora, y cada vez que me viene una idea a mi mente no puedo dormir hasta hacer la investigación completa. Lo sé, llámenme loca, pero es verdad; además, desde que Alfredo me dejó, no tengo absolutamente más nada que me lo saque de la mente. Escribir se ha vuelto mi maldita obsesión. Y esa noche, tenía la adrenalina alta, quería hacer una historia sobre cuando los puritanos llegaron a América, pero lamentablemente no tenía ningún conocimiento de eso. Sabía que en la biblioteca había toneladas de libros sobre el tema, pero eran las doce y cuarenta-siete de la noche y realmente no estaba permitido salir de las torres esa hora. Lily me mataría, ella era la que estaba haciendo los turnos como prefecta y además, yo jamás había roto las reglas antes.

Era una decisión difícil, romper las reglas, o, volverme loca.

Solo tomó un segundo decidirme.

Tome, una foto que tenía de Alfredo y le di un beso en la frente.

Me puse una bata por encima, de mi cuerpo en ropa interior y me fui de la habitación. La sala común, estaba oscura, excepto por la chimenea. Y yo no pretendía cargar una vela, eso me pondría más al descubierto. Cuando salí de la sala común, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, mientras daba más pasos era más fácil huir hacia atrás. Pero también, mi orgullo se oponía, se supone que yo era una Gryffindor do una cobarde.

Después de caminar varias horas me di cuenta de que estaba perdida. Suspire en el olvido y me senté en el suelo, era casi probable que me encontrara Lily, o el nuevo conserje con su chillona, nueva gata Sra. Norris. Me maldije por no haber traído una vela y deje que mi respiración se agitara. Pensé en Alfredo, y en lo que iría a pensar si me encontraba en una situación como esa, suspire de nuevo, nunca pensé que él me iría a dejar, quiero decir, le di todo… se que a lo mejor yo no fuese tan bonita, pero no era que el fuese tan apuesto. También pensé en Remus, el era un amigo mío desde segundo, el fuese el que me ayudara en una situación como esa.

– ¿Hola? – Escuche a un varón decir, me asuste, seria Flitch?

No me pare del suelo, y sentí unos pasos se acercaban a mí. – Lumus – escuché a la voz decir y suspire, no era Flitch, el era un squibb. - ¿Quién es? – pregunté, pero la pregunta ya era estúpida, porque podía ver desde detrás de la luz la cara de Sirius Black.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado, y me extendió la mano.

– Buscaba la biblioteca – le dije, aunque él era el último que me esperaba encontrar, no me sorprendió, los merodeadores se escabullían en las noches y pocas veces eran encontrados por los adultos, eran siempre aclamados por las chicas (en especial Sirius) y en opinión de Lily, eran unos arrogantes ilusos. Incluso a mi, me gustaba (me encantaba) Sirius desde primero, hasta cuarto, cuando conocí a Alfredo.

– Esta a dos pasillos de aquí – me dijo alzando la ceja derecha. – Estabas perdida – eso no era una pregunta, pero aún así asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Para qué ibas a la biblioteca?

– Para ver libros – dije y el rió.

– Debí suponerlo – que irónico, yo en un pasillo a oscuras con el famosos Sirius Black. Me pregunto si Alfredo se pondría celoso. – Flitch está cerca, con Lily. – Añadió en voz baja.

– ¿Crees que sería mejor que me fuera a la sala común? – le pregunté, aún tenía la intención de ir, de envolverme en la vida de mis personajes y de olvidarme de la mía.

– La pregunta es: ¿quieres ir a la sala común? – dijo, enigmáticamente. Lo mire, su sonrisa se leía fácilmente: "no seas cobarde, traviesa". No me preocupé por el lado… romántico de Sirius Black, solo se interesaba por las muchachas lindas que tenían novios para gastar.

Solo tomó un segundo decidirme.

Procuraba no caerme mientras caminaba detrás de Sirius tímidamente, este me sonrió.

– Es raro encontrar una muchacha como tú fuera de su dormitorio en horas de la noche – dijo después de un rato.

– No me conoces – le dije en voz baja, el paró automáticamente.

– Te conozco más de la que piensas – dijo volteándose para verme. Yo lo mire extrañado, si, tengo una amistad con Remus, pero dudo que el conozca algo más de mi. – Te llamás Adelaida Hydra White, odias el ruido y quieres ser escritora, perteneces al Slug Club porque una vez el leyó tu cuaderno de cuentos, tuviste una relación con Alfredo Harrison desde tercero a quinto, eres la mejor amiga de Lily Evans, le tienes miedo a estar donde hay mucha gente y pánico a que te estén mirando, tienes diabetes aunque no se te baja el azúcar desde que tienes nueve años. – me sorprendí, por poco me caigo. El se echo a reír – ahh, y tienes una habilidad a caerte asombrosa.

– ¿Cómo…? – el se volvió a reír.

– Hicimos un informe completo de Lily Evans, a Remus le tocó sus amistades y sus enemistades. Por eso se hiso tu amigo… - las últimás palabras me hirieron, pero no me sorprendieron. ¿Por qué otra razón sería amiga de un famoso merodeador? – Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, eres muy sentimental. – No lo tome como un insulto, pero tenía que recordar no hablarle a Remus otra vez. – No te molestes con Lunático, solo seguía ordenes. – me dijo, tenía razón, influenciaría a Lily de insultar a Potter todos los días aunque este no haga nada. – Después de dejarte en la Biblioteca voy a las cocinas; ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

– Nada – dije rompiendo mi silencio

– Eso no está en el menú. – dijo mirándome a los ojos, y miré esos ojos grises que solían volverme loca cuando era niña. – Vamos White, tiene que haber algo, que te quieras tomar…

– No me digas White, que no soy una crayola, y además, estoy a dieta… – era cierto, creo que Alfredo me dejo porque estoy muy gorda… Sirius apoyó su mano en la pared y me miró de arriba abajo, luego apretó los labios y suspiro con la nariz fuerte y sarcásticamente.

– Tener cuerpo no es ser gorda – dijo el, y yo no me sonrojé, estaba en la obligación de mentirme

– Algunos lo encontrarían incomodo… – dije dando unos pasos adelante.

– No si ella está en la parte de abajo… – okey, ante esa si me sonroje, el rió.

– No me refería a eso. – dije entre dientes.

El resto del camino fue bastante silencioso, no le di mucho pensamiento en las palabras de Sirius, tenía el presentimiento de que yo no le gustaba mucho, y solo quería joderme. Así que no le hice caso solo me senté y dejé que él me guiara. La biblioteca quedo a minutos, él abrió una puerta en la pared y me dejo entrar por la sección de niños. – ¡Incendio! – lo escuche decir y prendió una vela. La vela alumbro el lugar, dejando sombras por todos lados… – ¿Asustada de unas velas? – rió Sirius, yo me hice la valiente. De repente, me pregunte la razón por la cual el estaba allí a esa hora, y lo recordé, mañana era el día cuatro del mes cuatro: la gran broma de los merodeadores.

– ¿Me reiré mucho mañana? – le pregunte cuando se iba. El me miró y sonrió

– Depende tu humor, si tienes el mismo que Lily entonces no te encuentro suerte; pero si no, creo que a lo mejor encontraras que sea divertido.

– Eso espero – dije y me quede en silencio – Gracias, por todo – finalmente mencioné antes de que él se fuera, con una sonrisa cautivadora y enigmática en su rostro.

Cuando se fue, me asuste mucho más de las sombras, pero luego de que se me pasara el susto, me acostumbre a ellas. Libros habían por montones, y cuando me fui a la sección de muggles, vi los libros que buscaba. "El Puritano y sus Creencias" y "La persecución Puritana" eran mis favoritos cuando se trataba de buscar información de los Puritanos, pero cuando llegue al área de América, el libro que cambió toda la historia fue: "El Mago en América" desde que vi el titulo, la historia se hiso firme, se hiso una historia de amor.

El sería un mago que fue a experimentar y ella una chica de padres puritanos que es bruja, pero no lo sabe. Sería perfecto para demostrar el maltrato muggle, sus padres pensaban que estaba poseída por el diablo y la maltrataban cada vez que pasaba algo raro alrededor de ella. Y además, el odio que él le tomo a los muggles después de verla un día con la nariz sangrando.

Solo faltaba una cosa, leerme el libro, encontrarle personalidad a los personajes, encontrarle apariencia a los personajes, y, lo que era más difícil, buscarles nombres, apellidos, títulos… okey tal vez me faltaban más de una cosa.

El tiempo pasó y yo me devoraba el libro lentamente, sintiendo pena por cada uno de los personajes y de vez en cuando llorando por la mala suerte de Ella.

El, en cambio, era arrogante, entrometido, apuesto y leal; cuando se da cuenta de que ella es una bruja, se pregunta la razón por la cual, todavía no se registra. La respuesta es que, después de la revolución de Slytherin, en el ministro, secretamente habían ignorado el hechizo. Y hay una pelea cuando el regresa a Inglaterra, por eso.

Ese sería el conflicto de el, y el conflicto de ella, sería dejar a sus padres, sus creencias y su vida para unírsele a el.

– ¿Sigues aquí? – escuche la voz de Sirius llegar. Yo asentí con la cabeza, todavía metida en la historia, la adrenalina alta, imaginándome las peleas, las escenas de amor, la sonrisa cautivadora y enigmática que el tenía, la timidez y la ignorancia que ella tenía en el amor. – ¡Heidi! – me llamó Sirius y yo me asuste, cayéndome al piso, lo mire con remordimiento y el me ayudó a pararme. – No sabía que querías así que te traje, un sándwich de jamón y queso, pollo y frutas; para tomar te traje: té, agua, leche y cerveza de mantequilla.

– Gracias – le dije y comencé a comerme el sándwich, sin fijarme muy bien en que todo estaba mordido, tenía hambre, sed y esa fue mi excusa para atragantármelo todo, excepto el pollo, que se lo di a Sirius, quien simplemente me miró en silencio.

– Heidi, llevas tres horas aquí, la bibliotecaria abre temprano. ¿Te quieres ir? – era una pregunta retorica, por supuesto que no me quería ir, pero el tenía razón, la señora Pince abría a las cinco de la mañana y ya eran las cuatro y media; me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza. – Yo te llevo – me dijo y cuando me paré, sentí por primera vez un cansancio indudable. El rió al notarlo – Y eso que dicen que romper las reglas es fácil – me dijo al oído, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerme brincar, Tal vez Lily estaba exagerando un poco cuando dijo que los merodeadores eran malos.

– Si me duermo en el camino, tendrás que cargarme – le mencioné como un hecho.

– O, te tiro un balde de agua encima. – mi mirada matadora lo dijo todo. Aunque después de que apago la vela, no quedaba mas que obscuridad. – No debeías dormir, así estarás mas cansada por la noche. – Me recomendó, y tenía razón, solo que no creo que hubiese sido capaz de resistirlo.

– No creo que pueda…

– Tú solo espera un momento, creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. – Okey – le dije pensativa.

La primera persona en la cual pensé fue Alfredo, pero el no estaba en mi casa, así que no me ilusioné mucho, pero aún así, creo que no habrá nadie que quiera hablar conmigo. Me quedé esperando por un buen tiempo a Sirius y me pregunté si vendría de verdad, después de todo, a el le encantaba hacer bromas, era su deporte favorito. El mirar el fuego me dio sueño, un terrible y absurdo sueño…

– ¿Heidi? – Escuché una voz decir desde las tinieblas. Cuando me voltee, vi que era Remus, en sus pijamas. Sentí un nudo en la garganta a medida que se acercaba, tenía sueño y era tan fácil llorar cuando necesitas dormir… – Heidi, por favor, no me llores

– No sé de que hablas, lloro porque tengo sueño. – le dije entre sollozos, el me abrazó.

– Ya, ya, ya…

– No importa, ya no tienes que pretender nada… – dije, pero el tan solo me abrazo mas fuerte, no importaba si me quisiera zafar.

– No seas estúpida – me dijo besando mi frente – si dejas de ser mi hermana ahora, entonces no tendré oportunidad de partirle la cara a Alfr…

– No es su culpa – yo lo defendí dejando de llorar, Remus suspiro y se tiró en el mueble – es la culpa de esa tal Sídney… – el solo me miro mas feo, sin ganas de discutirme.


End file.
